


Finity (working title)

by JadeyLakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeyLakes/pseuds/JadeyLakes
Summary: Change. Changing lives, changing bodies, changing surroundings, changing realities. That's what it's seen. Travelling like a leaf on the wind, it hops from person to person, and tries to be what it needs to. It absorbs, learns, and leaves to start anew. It doesn't have anything to call its own, save for one thing: a name.





	Finity (working title)

Reality #47  
Part One: Another Awakening

I’ve been through this before.  
Lots and lots of times.  
Deep breath in.  
Deep breath out.  
In, out. In, out.

A-are my hands there? I can’t feel my hands.  
Dammit, no no no no no no no-  
Wait, no, they’re still there.  
Just tingly. Great.

I swear, it’s always so spooky.  
I don’t want any lost limbs this time.  
Hoooh…. Haaaah….. Hoooh…… 

Urk!

Uh oh, I can't breathe.  
Am I underwater?  
Hold on. I’m not.  
Where am I exactly?

Just take a breath.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.

“HAAAAAH!” 

Is it over? I think it’s over.

Man, I really do hate that. I always think I’ll drown. The thought isn’t even out of nowhere, because I did once. It seems to be completely random as to whether or not I’ll end up somewhere I enjoy.

Wait, what was I doing again?

Oh yeah, figuring out where I am.

I’m sitting on something hard and flat. Knocking it with my fist, it seems solid. Concrete or stone, I think. Most likely a floor, but I’ve been strapped to a ceiling before. However, I know I’m not upside down. Could be up high, though? No, I’d feel it if I was elevated. Something is pushing against my back. A box maybe? No, it’s too solid for that. Perhaps it’s another wall. Yeah, I think that’s it. It’s hard to see anything in here. No lights. Nice. Getting up and walking around, there's not mu-

“Ow, what the hell was that?!” 

My toe hurts now. That’s nice.  
I can’t sit around and mope, though. I’ve gotta see where I am this time.

Feeling in front of me, there’s a lot of stuff packed into this place. Looks like this place is either super unclean or super small. Could also be both. There’s a strong dank smell, along with a faint whiff of spoiled food. I think I’m underground somewhere.

Am I in someone’s basement?

Hopefully not. The last time that happened, it ended… blazingly. Now there’s an experience I don’t want to relive.

Unless I find a light source, it looks like I’m stuck in the dark here for the time being. If I can feel out the perimeter of this place, maybe I can find a source of light, or perhaps a way out.

Hmmm…..

Okay…..

Looks like this place is small, but large enough to move in. I can’t hear any outstanding noises, so it looks like I’m alone in here. No food, either. I don’t know where that rotten smell is coming from, but there’s nothing to be found. Cluttered to oblivion, of course, and not even with things I could use to escape. 

What’s along this last wall?

Holy shit, a door! With a handle, as well! Let’s just..

Wait. Maybe it’s dangerous out there. Maybe there’s a reason this is here.

Whatever. It’s probably better than being stuck in here. And….. 

More darkness. Fun.

Feeling ahead, there’s stairs. I knew it was a basement. The door wasn’t locked, though, so I assume I’m not trapped. Not like that time. Good start! 

Okay, up the stairs and-

Geez, why is there shit on all surfaces of this place?

I can’t see ahead, but there’s stuff on all the stairs I can reach. Someone needs to tell this person how to clean their spaces.

Am I still trapped? Fantastic! Just as I thought I was getting somewhere. Guess I’m stuck here. Eh. It’s not a huge deal. I’ll just see what the next life has.

Huhm….

Nah, this is boring. I’m not just gonna sit here and die off. Dying of dehydration and/or hunger is slow and painful, and besides, I still don’t know where I am yet. I’ve gotta find some other way, or maybe I can even carve out a nice time here and die of old age. That’s never happened, though. I’ve always died, killed myself, or otherwize left within 5 years.

Goddamn it, I lost track of what I was doing again! I don’t know when I got so scatterbrained. It must’ve been on a recent life, cause I wasn’t always this stupid.

Alright, where to start…. 

That piece of wood seems moveable. One… two… 

“NRRRRRGGGG- OW!”

Ugh, what is it now? Why can’t I- oh.

I forgot to check who I am in this reality. 

“Okay, quick look….”

Okay, keep your thoughts clear and easy. Focus on seeing into your consciousness, like a book. Find the chapter….. Find the chapter…. There!

I’m a small child named Emilio Ricci; six years old, and I live with my mom and dad, along with my older brother, but he left a year ago for some reason. I can’t remember where he went and why. I love him a lot and look up to him, apparently. Great. More things to remember. If I focus on the backgrounds, I can see this reality seems pre-industrial, which is great. Blah, blah, blah, best friend Marina, blah, blah…

Where is it? What happened? Why am I alone?

Hmmm……… There! There it is!

One day, there were screams, and I was forced into the basement. My mom and dad didn’t come to join me, which is odd. Then the ground shook, putting the torches out. I was stuck in this basement for 16 hours before falling into a stress-induced coma. Until, of course, 

I took over.

That explains the clutter. Six year olds aren’t exactly neat freaks, and tremors won’t help anything.

Whatever. Doesn’t change my need to leave this stupid place. I’ll find a way out.

Maybe this little body can move over the things on the stairs.

It’s worth a shot, anyways.

“Nrrrrrgggg..”

Focus, dammit.

I…. Hate.. Doing…. This…. But… It’s.. The… only… way… OUT!

Perfect! Now, I just-

“OW! WHY DOES THIS PLACE KEEPING HURTING ME!”

My head hurts, but at least I figured out that there’s a trap door. Hopefully there’s nothing on top of it. If I search my memories…

No. There’s not anything on it. 

So, I gotta push. Might be hard with this frail and hungry body. 

Hooooohhhh..  
Deep breaths, come on.

And UP!

“Ah!” 

CLUNK.

That’s a good sound! At, least I think it’s good.

The door’s open, so I’ll take that as a yes.

I’m out! Okay, I’m out! No more basement.

There’s light in my eyes. I can finally see! 

Oh. I can see.

“What happened here…”

This place is destroyed. I think it used to be a house. My house, if I look back. But obviously this pile of broken walls, shattered glass and toppled pieces of furniture is no longer inhabitable. I guess that makes my mom, dad, and brother about as dead as you can get. The rotten stench from before has swelled into an acrid, suffocating wave. I guess it’s not rotten food.

It’s what’s left of my family. That’s nice.

I can’t begin to think what kinds of tremors must’ve caused this. I’m starting to think that it was a tornado or something instead.

Well, this is a great start to this reality. No food, and stuck in a wreckage. 

There might be something outside, though. I’ll see.

The shattered glass scattered across the floor is hurting my feet, but I’ve gotta keep moving. 

Wow. It looks like none of the nearby buildings met a better fate. If Emilio’s memory serves, this is (or was, I guess) a busy neighborhood. Apparently this is in a town called….

Come on, see the pages in front of you. Find it. Find it. 

Find it! 

“Trost! This is Trost!” 

Good, at least I know where I am. Might as well start looking for something to eat. 

BOOOOM.

Uhm…. what was that? What could possibly be left in this wreck?

The ground is shaking. More tremors? No, they’d be steady. It only shakes for a few seconds at a time. This is something else. What could this be? The tornado? And how is it still here? I wonder if there’s any memories relating to this…

“Grrrrrr….. GRROOOOAAAARRR…” 

OH. OKAY.

That must be what caused this. It’s very obviously alive. And it sounds big. At least I know one thing; it’s alive. That means it must be eating something. But what could it be-

WAIT A SECOND.

I think I figured out what happened to this place.

Looks like I’m not going to see much more of this reality. The thing is nearing.

BOOOOM. BOOOOM. 

“Come here, bud! If you're gonna kill me, make it quick!”

I wonder what it-

“Ew, what are you? Disgusting.”

This thing’s somehow like 7 meters tall and still fat. How is that even possible? It must be because it has to stuff that wide mouth. I can smell its rancid stench from here; blood, sweat, and, strangest of all, burning flesh. 

I seriously hate that I’m gonna have to remember dying to something this ugly.

“Whatever, bub. Just kill me so I don’t have to look at you.”

One step closer to me.  
BOOOM.

Then another.  
BOOOM. 

I guess I should be afraid by now.

Another. BOOOOM. 

I don’t think I am. I’ll just see what’s in the next reality. This is just another one to add to the pile.

I’m not mad, even. Not scared. Not dreading this. Like I said, I’m used to death. I feel something, though; a little weight in my stomach. But that’s not because of my situation.

It’s because I dread what I’m about to do next.  
BOOM.

I’ve gotta hurry and get this over with before I die.

“Sigh… I wasn’t here for long. I didn’t get to see what this reality holds, really. But whatever. I am gathered here to mourn the death of Emilio Ricci. He was a wonderful son, brother, and friend. Since he won’t get to see adulthood, I will ensure that his last words are as vulgar as possible.”

Hmmm.. what would fit?

BOOM.

Great, it’s grabbed me.

“Hey, fatass!”

This’ll feel good. Hopefully.

“Go. Fuck. Yourse-”

SHHH INGG!

Huh? What was that? Why is there blood everywhere now?

And why did the giant drop me? It’s slumped over, too.

Wait, it’s dead? How? What’s going on? And what’s moving towards me? It looks like-

“Hey, little buddy. That must’ve been scary. Now, are you okay?”

A person? I have fifty million questions for them, and I don’t know which to ask first-

“Why are you alive?”  
Part One End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a dumb idea I had while bored in my AP human geo class.  
> Disclaimer: THE TAGS ARE NOT FINAL. I don't wanna add them all in just yet because that would spoil a huge chunk of the story.  
> Obviously, this story is kind of flawed and not very well written, but I'm doing this anyways. I know that I'm not a great writer, but I thought at least a couple people would enjoy this.


End file.
